SECRET ADMIRER GADUNGAN
by mingi
Summary: chapter 4 is up. Ada yang tidak beres. Dari awal aku sudah curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kado tanpa nama ini. Ada coklat, boneka, dan bunga mawar merah plastik, yang dibungkus kotak kado berwarna pink. Berani-beraninya dia mengaku my secret admirer padahal dia ga tau apapun tentang aku. chast: Member suju/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast:**

**1. Donghae (yeoja)**

**2. Ryewook (yeoja)**

**3. Siwon (namja)**

**4. Shindong (namja)**

**5. Eunhyuk (namja)**

**part 1**

**-Donghae POV-**

Ada yang tidak beres. Dari awal aku sudah curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kado tanpa nama ini. Ada coklat, boneka, dan bunga mawar merah plastik, yang dibungkus kotak kado berwarna _pink_. Berani-beraninya dia mengaku _my secret admirer_ padahal dia ga tau apapun tentang aku. Harusnya dia belajar dulu bagaimana cara menjadi _secret admirer _yang baik sebelum dia berani menyebut dirinya adalah _secret admirer._ Yang aku tau _secret admirer _adalah seseorang yang mengagumi, menggemari, menyukai sosok kita, tapi dia tak pernah ingin kita tau siapa dia meski dia sangat tau siapa kita. Semacam pengagum rahasia, diam-diam, ataupun kata bersinonim lainnya. Dia akan mencari tau tentang kita dari hal yang paling penting sampai hal yang paling tidak penting. Semakin banyak yang dia tau, semakin dia merasa dekat dengan kita. Meski menurutku itu hal yang konyol, tapi itulah yang aku tau tentang _secret admirer._

Dari semua hal yang aku tau tentang _secret admirer _aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pengirim kado ini adalah _secret admirer _gadungan. Hal ini terlihat dari ketidaktauannya tentangku. Mulai dari pembungkus kado sampai isi kado, semua adalah hal yang tidak aku suka. Ditambah lagi aku tidak tau dalam rangka apa dia berikan kado ini, seingatku aku belum ada niatan untuk mengganti tanggal dan bulan kelahiranku.

Ryewook: "Salah orang kali!"

Donghae: "Tapi ada namaku di sini".

Ryewook: "Kali aja namanya sama. Nama kamu kan pasaran banget".

Donghae: "Sialan…! Di sekolah ini cuma ada satu nama Donghae tau!"

Ryewook: "Trus? Kalo gitu emang buat kamu donk?"

Donghae: "Iya. Tapi yang jelas dia bukan my _secret admirer. _Aku ga tau apa maunya ini orang".

Ryewook: "Hm…"

Donghae: "Apa ham hem ham hem? Kaya ngerti aja!"

Ryewook: "Hehehe…".

###

–Donghae POV-

Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku. Jarum pendeknya kini berada di angka sebelas dan jarum panjangnya berada di antara angka sebelas dan dua belas. Entah kenapa aku belum juga merasa ngantuk. Tanganku masih saja membolak-balik kado dari _secret admirer_ gadungan itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada berita tentang bom buku yang dikirimkan pada salah satu _public figure_. Aku sempat takut bahwa kado ini sebenarnya adalah bom yang dikirim untukku. Tapi aku sudah membukanya sejak di kelas tadi, dan jika ini bom tentu sekarang aku sudah jadi arwah gentayangan. Atau mungkin ini bom model baru yang akan meledak jika yang dikirimi sudah terlelap, ini salah satu alasan mengapa aku belum juga berkeinginan untuk tidur. Atau bisa juga ini bom yang akan meledak setelah 1 X 24 jam. Atau juga ini bom yang akan meledak jika pengirimnya menekan tombol pada _remote_ bom yang dia bawa.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh". Aku putus asa. Aku tidak tau lagi harus aku apakan kado ini. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk tidur, dan aku tak peduli apabila nantinya setelah aku tidur bom ini akan meledak.

###

Aku mengendap-endap seperti maling kehilangan induknya. Perlahan-lahan memasuki ruang olahraga. Di sana aku bersembunyi di balik rak bola. Aku mengamati namja-namja yang sedang asyik dengan bola basketnya. Satu per satu kulihat wajah mereka. Aku berusaha menemukan salah satu wajah yang sangat berkemungkinan untuk menjadi tersangka dari kasus _secret admirer_ yang sedang aku coba untuk memecahkannya. Dan sialnya, aku tak melihat ada tanda-tanda yang mereka munculkan sebagai seorang pembuat bom handal. Mereka hanya memunculkan kesan bahwa mereka adalah namja-namja cute yang bakalan jadi bahan taruhan para yeoja penggila namja keren. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah tempat.

Kini aku sudah berada di samping ruang laboratorium IPA, tempat di mana anak-anak biasa melakukan penelitian-penelitian. Aku yakin, pasti di sinilah proyek bom kado itu dibuat. Aku mengintip di balik jendela kaca. Ku amati satu per satu wajah anak-anak yang sedang serius melakukan penelitian. Dan wajah mereka ternyata tak terindikasi sebagai seorang teroris.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Aku pun menyerah lagi.

###

Setelah tiga hari aku mulai lupa dengan kado itu. Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyimpannya di meja belajarku di rumah. Aku rasa bom itu sudah kadaluwarsa, buktinya tak ada tanda-tanda akan meledak. Selain itu, coklatnya sudah dilalap abis oleh oppa-ku, Shindong, yang tak tau diri, dan bunga serta bonekanya masih di dalam kotak kado itu. Aku sudah menjalani hari-hariku dengan normal lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba di lokerku kutemukan sebuah surat berwarna _pink_ yang lagi-lagi dikirim oleh _secret admirer _gadungan. Rasanya aku ingin mencakar-cakar lokerku _saking_marahnya. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh _secret admirer_ gadungan itu bila nanti berhasil kutemukan. Seenaknya saja dia mengusik hidupku yang tadinya aman, tentram, dan damai. Dia benar-benar tlah meniup terompet perang. Mungkin dia belum tau siapa orang yang tlah dia hadapi ini. Sekedar informasi, aku adalah juara lima lomba karate tingkat kecamatan dari 6 peserta yang ikut, dan aku juga pernah lomba maraton tingkat kota saat 17 Agustusan meskipun aku tidak mendapat medali sama sekali.

Donghae: "Besok akan aku pasang CCTV di lokerku!"

Ryewook: "Emang punya duit buat beli CCTV?"

Donghae: "Ehm…kalo gitu cari yang gratisan aja".

Ryewook: "Emang ada?"

Donghae: "Kamu…".

Ryewook: "Aku? Maksudnya?"

Donghae: "Kamu jadi CCTV-ku sampai _secret admirer_gadungan yang kurang ajar, ga tau sopan santun, nyebelin, dan ga punya tata krama itu ketemu. Dan kamu ga boleh nolak kalo ga mau aku pecat jadi sahabatku. Satu lagi, kamu ga boleh gagal!"

###

Hari pertama Ryewook jadi CCTV-ku tak ada yang mencurigakan. Setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan, meskipun aku ragu kalau dia bertugas dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun, pada hari kedua, dia bilang ada namja yang sedikit mencurigakan. Dia mondar-mandir di depan lokerku sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan di hari ke tiga, namja itu tidak jadi dicurigai, karena ternyata dia sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para yeoja gila. Rupanya dia mirip dengan salah satu personil Super Junior, _The Best Boys Band in The World_.

Akhirnya dihari keempat kami (aku dan Ryewook) menemukan satu titik terang. Pada saat itu aku dan Ryewook sedang bersembunyi sambil mengawasi lokerku. Tiba-tiba ada namja yang dengan mengendap-endap menuju ke lokerku dan memasukkan sesuatu. Kami tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Takut kehilangan mangsa, aku langsung bergegas menangkap basah si _secret admirer _gadungan itu. Dari belakang kukejutkan dia dengan menarik tangannya sampai dia berbalik menghadapku. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Ryewook menyusul dan membantuku memegangi tersangka itu agar tidak kabur.

**_To be continue_**

Siapakah namja yang tertangkap oleh Donghae dan Ryewook? Benarkah dia _secret admirer _gadungan yang mengirim surat dan kado itu? Apa yang akan menimpa namja itu setelah tertangkap basah oleh Donghae dan Ryewook? Nantikan kisah selengkapnya di part selanjutnya...

Preview part 2:

_Setelah kejadian kepergoknya secret admirer gadungan itu, Donghae jadi suka melamun. Wajahnya juga tak secerah biasanya, tentu hal ini telah membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Ada yang menggangu pikiran Donghae. Tapi, apakah itu?_


	2. Chapter 2

**(part 2)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast:**

**1. Donghae (yeoja)**

**2. Ryewook (yeoja)**

**3. Siwon (namja)**

**4. Shindong (namja)**

**5. Eunhyuk (namja)**

Episode sebelumnya:

_Donghae diganggu oleh seseorang yang mengaku secret admirer-nya. Donghae dikirimi kado lengkap dengan suratnya. Karena merasa terganggu dia bersama dengan Ryewook (sahabatnya) berusaha menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya secret admirer gadungan yang sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati..._

###

-Donghae POV-

"Aaaaaargh...apa-apaan ini", teriak namja itu ketika aku dan Ryewook memelintir tangannya.

"Hayo...ketangkep kamu dasar maling!", hujatku.

"Kok maling? Aku kira dia _secret admirer _gadungan itu. Ternyata kita lagi nangkep maling ya?," tanya Ryewook polos.

"Aaaargh, apapun deh. Mau maling, _secret admirer, _sama aja. Yang jelas dia udah ganggu hidupku". Wajah namja itu mulai memerah. Kemudian dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi aku dan Ryewook terlalu tangguh untuk dia lawan seorang diri. Gini-gini kami adalah cewek macho. Kami ga pernah mau yang namanya ditindas oleh namja. Itu sebabnya kami ikut karate.

"Sepertinya aku ngerti kenapa kaliyan menangkapku. Akan aku jelaskan masalahnya. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu. Kaliyan cuma salah paham".

"Haduh, mau coba-coba mengelak lagi. Maaf-maaf ye, ane kagak bakal ketipu ama ente".

"Kaliyan mencari orang yang ngirim kado itu kan? Oke-oke, aku ngaku, aku emang pengirim itu. Tapi tujuan aku baik kok. Sumpah deh".

"Cari mati ni orang. Tujuan baik apa coba?" pertengkaran kami makin hebat. Tiba-tiba guru olahragaku datang dan memarahi kami.

"Ya! Apa yang kaliyan lakukan? Apa kaliyan berkelahi? Dan kamu, bagaimana mungkin kamu kalah melawan yeoja. Kamu telah merusak nama baik namja di muka bumi ini". Ini guru malah ikut nimbrung ga jelas. Pak Siwon ini emang sukanya ikut campur masalah muridnya. Mentang-mentang badanya keren, dia suka banget pamer di depan murid-muridnya. Dia ditakuti di sekolah ini. Untung dia ganteng, jadi yeoja-yeoja tetep aja klepek-klepek meski dia galaknya ngalahin mpok Nori (nah lho, dijitak mpok Nori).

Aku pun terpaksa melepaskan namja itu. Dan dia selamat karna Pak Siwon yang menyebalkan menghalangiku.

###

Donghae: "Huh...padahal kita hampir saja berhasil".

Ryewook: "Iya...".

Donghae: "Coba Pak Siwon ga datang dan merusak semuanya".

Ryewook: "Iya...".

Donghae: "Aaaaaargh, rasanya ingin aku gigit kuping tu namja (?)".

Ryewook: "Iya...".

Donghae: "Sebel banget ga sih?"

Ryewook: "Iya...".

Donghae: "Ryewooooooooooooooooooooook! Kamu kok iya-iya mulu!"

Ryewook: "Iya...".

Donghae: "Jangan bikin aku tambah BeTe deh".

Ryewook: "Iya...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa".

Aku menggigit telinga Ryewook karna _saking_ keselnya. Udah tau aku lagi jengkel, eh malah iya-iya doank.

###

Mr. X: "Pabo! Kenapa bisa ketahuan. Aku kan sudah bilang, harus hati-hati".

Eunhyuk: "Sorry...sorry..."

Mr. X: "Kalau sudah gini gimana coba? Lagian kenapa bisa kamu kalah sama yeoja sih?"

Eunhyuk: "Sorry...sorry..."

Mr. X: "Aish...sekarang gimana?"

Eunhyuk: "Sorry...sorry..."

Mr. X: "Kau minta kuhajar? Kenapa dari tadi cuma sorry...sorry...?"

Eunhyuk: "Sorry...sorry..."

Mr. X: "Eunhyuk-ah...!"

Eunhyuk: "Sorry...sorry..."

#Eunhyuk oppa mau promo lagu sorry-sorry nich? =_=

###

-Donghae POV-

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Eomma membangunkanku tepat pukul 06.00 pagi. Ketika aku turun ke lantai bawah, aku melihat Shindong oppa sudah siap menyantap meja makan. Oops, maksudku makanan yang ada di meja makan. Wajahku memang tidak secerah biasanya. Hal ini cukup membuat appa dan eomma khawatir. Sesungguhnya meski sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kepergoknya _secret admirer _gadungan itu, aku masih saja memikirkannya. Siapa sebenarnya namja itu. Kenapa aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Aku yakin. Meski banyak yang bilang aku pelupa bahkan pikun, tapi aku yakin belum pernah melihanya. Tapi...

"Donghae-ah, wae gurae?" Aku terkejut saat oppa memukul pundakku. Meski aku adik perempuan satu-satunya, dia tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Yang ada dia selalu buat perkara denganku. Pernah kami masuk rumah sakit bersama-sama setelah perang baratayudha di rumah. Orang tua kami sudah tidak mampu menghadapi anak-anaknya yang di luar kendali.

"Mwo? Hah, kau mengagetkanku saja".

"Apa kau melamun? Kau tidak lihat ini jam brapa? Masih sempat melamun? Kita bisa terlambat tau!", oppa mengamuk tanpa sebab (sudah jelas itu dengan sebab).

"Arasseo..."

###

Donghae: "Apa kau benar-benar tak melihatnya lagi setelah hari itu?"

Ryewook: "Hm...tidak"

Donghae: "Aish...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oettoke?"

Ryewook: "Bukankah dia sudah tak mengganggumu lagi? Harusnya kau senang. Kenapa kau malah galau begitu?"

Donghae: "Mwo? Anio..."

Ryewook: "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, itu namja cute juga ya?"

Donghae: "Hah? Ternyata kau juga berpikir begitu?"

Ryewook: "Jadi kau juga sama?"

Donghae: "Mwo? A...a...anio~..."

Ryewook: "Bukannya tadi kau bilang..."

Donghae: "Apa? Tadi aku bilang apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa? Jangan asal bicara!"

Ryewook: "Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah begitu? Aku kan cuma tanya. Kalau tidak ya sudah, kenapa mesti membentak-bentak?"

Donghae: "Hm...aku tidak marah. Siapa yang marah".

Ryewook: "Kalau aku bertemu dengan namja itu lagi, aku mau jadi pacarnya".

Donghae: "Mwo? Andwe!"

Ryewook: "Wae?"

Donghae: "Ka...kau...mana boleh kau berpacaran dengan musuh sahabatmu?"

Ryewook: "Kenapa? Aku menyukainya..."

Donghae: "Andwe...pokoknya andwe...!"

###

-Author POV-

"Dengar kali ini kau tidak boleh gagal lagi. Mengerti?"

"Oke"

Eunhyuk mengendap-endap menuju loker Donghae. Di tangannya sudah ada amplop warna pink dan sekotak hadiah. Tak jelas apa isinya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut ada orang yang melihatnya. Namun untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Lagi-lagi dia kepergok.

"Ya!", Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk di dekat lokernya langsung merenggut tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengikatnya dalam lingkar tangannya. Tangannya cukup panjang untuk mengunci tubuh Eunhyuk yang mungil. Ryewook tak kalah heboh. Dia memegangi kaki Eunhyuk yang malang.

Eunhyuk: "Lepas...apa yang kaliyan lakukan. Ini namanya penganiayaan. Kaliyan bisa terkena pasal 33 ayat 1".

Donghae: "Kau pikir aku peduli. Siapa suruh mengganggu hidupku!"

Eunhyuk: "Siapa yang mengganggu?"

Ryewook: "Iya, siapa yang mengganggu?"

Donghae: "Ya! Ryewook-shi! Siapa temanmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak membelaku?"

Ryewook: "Ha? Hm...hehehehe".

Eunhyuk: "Dengar, aku tak pernah ingin mengganggu siapa-siapa. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah".

Donghae dan Ryewook: "Perintah?"

Eunhyuk: "I...i...iya. perintah".

Donghae: "Siapa yang memerintahmu?"

Ryewook: "Iya, siapa yang memerintahmu?" (Ryewook ga mau kalah =_=)

Eunhyuk: "Yang memerintahku..."

**_To be continue_**

Siapakah sebenarnya yang telah memerintah Eunhyuk untuk mengirimkan surat dan kado itu? Akankah _secret admirer _gadungan itu akhirnya terungkap? Apa sebenarnya motif dibalik semua ini? Nantikan kisah selengkapnya di episode selanjutnya...

Preview episode 3:

_Donghae dan Ryewook mendapat hukuman dari Pak Siwon untuk membersihkan lapangan basket. Hal ini membuatnya makin kesal._

_Setelah membaca surat sambil mendengarkan lagu dari kotak musik yang dikirimkan secret admirer gadungan itu, Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast:**

**1. Donghae (yeoja)**

**2. Ryewook (yeoja)**

**3. Siwon (namja)**

**4. Shindong (namja)**

**5. Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Bales review dulu ya...**

** Han Gege: Ehm...baca selanjutnya aja ya, biar tetep penasaran, hehehe**

** AitakattaSJ: Makasih sarannya. Bermanfaat banget, tapi mungkin untuk FF ini aku belum edit, coz ceritanya udah jadi. Ya gitu deh, penyakit males udah mendarah daging wkwkwkwk =)**

**viiaRyeosom: Salam kenal juga. Panggil aja MinGi =)**

**All: Gomawo for review ^^v**

**part 3**

part sebelumnya:

_Eunhyuk gagal melaksanakan misinya karena kepergok Donghae dan Ryewook. Untungnya dia berhasil kabur dari Donghae dan Ryewook karna Siwon, guru olahraga di sekolah itu, datang menegur mereka yang sedang berkelahi. Namun, karena kegagalannya dia pun kena marah. Eunhyuk kembali mendapat tugas mengirim surat dan kado itu,tapi dasar sial, dia tertangkap lagi... _

###

-Donghae POV-

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?" Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh, kenapa ini orang datang lagi di saat yang tidak tepat sih? Mengganggu saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Pak. Kami hanya bercanda. Aku melepaskan tangan namja itu dengan terpaksa diiringi nafas kekesalan. Aku benar-benar ingin menggigit telinga Pak Siwon seperti yang sering kulakukan pada Ryewook.

"Ayo bubar. Bubar!" Namja itu pun lari terbirit-birit. Sial, aku gagal lagi.

"Pak, apa bapak mengenal namja tadi?" tanyaku pada Pak Siwon.

"Mana ku tahu. Kau pikir aku harus menghafal semua murid di sekolah ini?" jawab Pak Siwon sewot.

"Ye...siapa yang nyuruh bapak ngafalin, saya kan cuma tanya, siapa tahu bapak kenal. Soalnya, sepertinya dia bukan murid di sekolah ini deh, Pak. Saya ga pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

"Sok tahu kamu. Kalau bukan murid di sekolah ini mana mungkin dia bisa masuk?"

"Itu dia, Pak, yang bikin saya bingung".

"Iya, saya juga bingung, Pak", akhirnya Ryewook kembali bicara setelah cukup lama tertegun karna namja idolanya ngibrit gitu aja.

"Jadi, maksud kamu penjagaan di sekolah ini tidak baik, begitu?"

"Bukan gitu, Pak. Maksud saya..."

"Bersihkan lapangan basket sekarang juga", teriak Pak Siwon di telingaku.

"Tapi, Pak...kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sebagai hukuman karna kaliyan berkelahi dan juga sudah menghina penjagaan di sekolah ini!"

"Saya juga, Pak?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi saya kan ga ngomong apa-apa, Pak..." jawab Ryewook memelas. Memohon seperti apa pun Pak Siwon tetap tak menarik hukumannya. Sial, ini gara-gara namja menyebalkan itu.

###

Eunhyuk: "Kkk...kkk...ka...pan aku bisa menurunkan kakiku? Rasanya tulangku hampir patah".

Mr. X: "Sampai aku menyuruhmu melakukannya".

Eunhyuk: "Ta...ta...pi.."

Mr. X: "Jangan membantah! Siapa suruh gagal lagi?"

Eunhyuk: "Ini karna dua yeoja itu resek!"

Mr. X: "Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang yeoja-ku resek? Angkat kakimu lebih tinggi!"

Eunhyuk: "Mwo?"

Mr. X: "Siapa suruh kamu bilang yeoja-ku resek?"

Eunhyuk: "Maksudku bukan yeoja-mu. Tapi, teman yeoja-mu".

Mr. X: "Angkat kakimu lebih tinggi lagi!"

Eunhyuk: "Tapi...kenapa lagi?"

Mr. X: "Siapa suruh kamu bilang teman yeoja-ku resek?"

Eunhyuk: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

###

_Donghae-ku yang cantik,_

_Terima kasih karna kau telah lahir dengan begitu cantik. Terima kasih karna kau telah membuat jantungku terasa hangat saat aku melihatmu. Terima kasih karna kau telah menghilangkan rasa panas yang dikirim sang mentari padaku. Terima kasih karna kau telah menghilangkan rasa dingin yang dibebankan sang bayu padaku. Terima kasih karna kau telah mampu menjadi syal hangat di hatiku. Terima kasih karna kau telah mampu menjadi embun penyejuk di nadiku. Terima kasih karna kau telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Donghae-ku._

-Donghae POV-

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku membaca surat yang sempat dijatuhkan oleh namja itu ketika kabur dariku. Kotak hadiahnya juga sudah kubuka. Kali ini aku tak setakut waktu itu, karna aku tau dia tak ada niat mencelakaiku, meski sampai kini aku juga belum tau apa niat namja itu sesungguhnya. Kotak hadiah itu berisi kotak musik yang bila kubuka akan terlantun lagu "Marry You", lagu yang sangat dan amat tidak kusukai. Aku adalah penggila musik rock, jadi aku ga suka lagu yang _melow-melow_ kaya gini. Tapi, hari ini ketika aku mendengar lagu "Marry You" sambil membaca surat ini, rasanya aku tak ingin berhenti. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada angin berhembus yang membuatku merinding. Benarkah namja itu yang menulis surat ini untukku? Tapi, bukankah dia bilang dia hanya disuruh? Tiba-tiba aku mulai kesal lagi jika ingat kejadian itu. Harusnya aku tidak melepaskannya. Ini gara-gara Pak Siwon yang super duper nyebelin itu. Gara-gara dia, tubuhku juga seperti dikeroyok maling se-ibu kota. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, sebel...sebel...sebel...!

###

"Donghae-ah...! Donghae-ah...!"

"Iya eomma, aku masih pakai baju nih"

"Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Ne~" aku berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga. Hari ini eomma-ku akan pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk temannya yang tadi pagi kecelakaan. Karna itu, aku diminta menggantikan tugasnya untuk mengantarkan makanan ke studio tempat Shindong oppa berlatih _dance_.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Oppa-mu pasti sudah kelaparan di sana!"

"Dia tidak akan mati karna kelaparan, eomma...!"

"Kau ini!"

"Hehehehe...Huwa, kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Iya, teman-teman oppa-mu kan banyak, jadi eomma sengaja membawakan banyak makanan setiap kali ke sana", memang sudah menjadi rutinitas eomma setiap sore hari pukul 15.00 mengantar makanan ke studio tempat oppa latihan _dance. _Hal ini dikarenakan eomma sangat peduli dengan kesehatan anak-anaknya. Eomma tidak akan membiarkan aku dan oppa makan di luar yang ga jelas kebersihannya. Itulah alasan kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih membawa bekal ke sekolah. Sering aku malu karna diejek teman-temanku, tapi lama-lama aku terbiasa juga. Lagian ini bisa menghemat pengeluaran uang jajanku, wkwkwkwkw.

"Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

"Ne~"

"Yakin?"

"Ne~"

"Hati-hati ya. Jika ada orang tak dikenal mengajakmu bicara lebih baik kau berteriak minta tolong"

"Mwo?" Ok, kurasa ini sudah berlebihan. Masa ntar kalo ada orang nanya alamat, aku malah teriak minta tolong?. Aku tau, mungkin modus kejahatan saat ini bisa melalui berbagai cara, termasuk pura-pura tanya alamat. Tapi ga lucu juga kan, kalo ada orang yang beneran tanya alamat sama aku, eh, akunya malah teriak-teriak ga jelas. Misal,

_(TKP di jalan menuju studio) Ada seorang nenek menanyakan alamat._

_"Cu, jalan Panglima Sudirman di mana ya?" Aku sebagai anak yang berbakti, mematuhi nasihat eomma-ku._

_"Aaaaaaaargh, tolong-tolong! Ada nenek-nenek mau menculikku! Tolong-tolong!"_

_"Owh, tong-tong ya? Maksudnya dekat tong-tong itu! (sambil menunjuk ke arah tong di pinggir jalan) Ga usah pake teriak lagi, Cu. Nenek belum tuli kok!" #Jedeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, pembaca disamber petir!_

###

Lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah berada di sebuah gedung dua puluh lantai yang lumayan rame. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sampai-sampai tidak sadar aku ada di sini (siapa gue?).

Aku masuk ke _lift _dan menekan angka 6, karna di sanalah studio tempat oppa berlatih berada. Ada sekitar lima orang di dalam _lift _yang tak begitu besar ini. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hening. Tandanya aku tak perlu teriak minta tolong, karna tak ada satu orang pun yang mengajakku berbicara. Beberapa menit kemudian aku turun dari _lift. _

Aku berjalan sambil menoleh kanan dan kiri karna takut tertabrak (emang di jalan raya!). Aku belum tau pasti di mana tempatnya. Eomma-ku hanya memberiku catatan kecil dengan tulisan yang kecil juga. Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat itu. Ada di paling ujung. Ruangannya sepertinya tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Aku mengetuk pintu dan menunggu seseorang membukanya.

_Ngeeek. _Pintu pun terbuka (suara pintunya jelek amir). Oppa yang membukakan pintu untukku.

Shindong: "Ya! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana eomma?"

Donghae: "Eomma ke rumah sakit, ada temannya yang kecelakaan. Jadi, aku disuruh ke sini untuk mengantarkan bekalmu! Dasar manja!"

Shindong: "Apa kau bilang? Lalu kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah hampir mati kelaparan tau!"

Donghae: "Mwo? Apa kau akan mati jika tidak makan beberapa jam saja? Awas, aku mau masuk",

tiba-tiba oppa menghalangi pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang besar sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk.

Shindong: "A...a...andwe!"

Donghae: "Wae? Kenapa aku ga boleh masuk? Aku capek tau! Aku mau duduk sebentar aja masa ga boleh?"

Shindong: "Andwe!"

Donghae: "Wae?" tiba-tiba aku melihat oppa begitu gugup.

Shindong: "A...a...a...anu..itu...itu..."

Donghae: "Apa sih?"

Shindong: "Ehm...di dalam hanya ada namja. Yeoja dilarang masuk!"

Donghae: "Sejak kapan kau menganggapku yeoja? Awas!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menyingkirkan tangan oppa. Akhirnya setelah bergulat aku bisa masuk dengan sukses. Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu menatapku kaget. Aku sendiri tak kalah kaget.

**_To be continue_**

Siapakah yang ada di ruangan itu? Mengapa Donghae terkejut melihatnya? Dan mengapa Shindong menghalangi Donghae untuk masuk ke ruangan itu? Nantikan kisah selengkapnya di episode selanjutnya...

Preview part 4 (episode terakhir):

_Di episode terakhir ini akan diungkap siapa sebenarnya secret admirer gadungan itu, dan akan diungkap juga motif dari secret admirer gadungan mengganggu kehidupan Donghae. Akan ada kejadian tak terduga yang terkuak di episode terakhir..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast:**

**1. Donghae (yeoja)**

**2. Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**3. Siwon (namja)**

**4. Shindong (namja)**

**5. Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Part 4 (part terakhir)**

Part sebelumnya:

_Eunhyuk lagi-lagi berhasil kabur dari Donghae dan Ryeowook. Namun, dia menjatuhkan surat dan kado yang seharusnya memang dia letakkan di loker Donghae. Donghae pun membaca surat itu, dan entah mengapa dia merasa merinding._

_Karena oemma Donghae menjenguk temannya yang kecelakaan, Donghae pun diminta mengantarkan makanan ke studio tempat Shindong berlatih dance. Namun di sana dia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu..._

###

-Donghae POV-

"Kenapa kaliyan ada di sini?" oppa menyeretku ke pojok ruangan dan berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur kalap. Kugigit tangannya hingga dia terjingkat sedikit menjauh dariku, saat itulah aku kabur dan berlari ke arah dua namja yang terbengong-bengong menatapku.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" aku berteriak-teriak seperti maling yang minta tolong. Oppa menghampiriku sambil memegang tubuhku. Dia terus berusaha menenangkanku yang tak tenang.

"Aku bisa jelaskan"

"Apa? Apa? Ayo jelaskan! Kau memang harus menjelaskannya!"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya", ucap salah satu namja di sana dengan _gentle. _Kami semua pun terdiam menatapnya. "Donghae, kau tau kan kalau aku masih kuliah meski aku mengajar sebagai guru olahraga di sekolahmu? Kuberitau, aku adalah teman kuliah oppa-mu, Shindong"

"Mwo?"

"Dan aku juga yang telah mengirimimu surat dan hadiah-hadiah itu"

"Mwo?" nadaku meninggi satu oktaf.

"Dan dia adalah Eunhyuk teman kami juga. Aku yang menyuruhnya diam-diam memasukkan semua barang-barang itu ke lokermu. Itu sebabnya ketika dia kepergok olehmu aku selalu muncul untuk menyelamatkannya"

"Mwo?" sekarang naik tuju oktaf (Buset dah, kalah dah tu KD).

"Sorry...sorry...aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku cuma disuruh," ucap Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Kalian! Trus apa maksud bapak melakukan itu?" balasku dengan kekesalan yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Karna aku yang menyuruhnya!" seseorang yang tak kusangka akhirnya menjawab.

"Mwo?" kali ini oktaf-oktaf udah ga keitung lagi _saking_ tingginya nada suaraku.

"Itu karna aku kesal padamu. Kau membuang coklat-coklatku yang sengaja kusimpan di gudang agar tak ketahuan eomma. Bahkan kau juga mengadukannya. Itu membuatku kesal dan ingin membalas dendam. Jadi ketika aku tau bahwa Siwon mengajar di sekolahmu, aku memintanya untuk mengerjaimu. Tapi aku juga baru tau kalau ternyata dia menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk melakukannya," jelasnya membuat kepalaku pening.

"Kejadian itu kan sudah tiga tahun yang lalu!" bentaku padanya.

"Tapi aku masih kesal sebelum aku bisa membalasmu," balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi pembalasanmu sangat kejam. Apa kau tidak tau bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur karna kasus _secret admirer _gadungan ini?" ucapku hampir terisak.

"Kau juga tidak tau kan kalau aku tidak bisa tidur karna kau membuang coklat-coklatku?" dia masih tak mau kalah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh, kau keterlaluan!" aku lagi-lagi hilang kendali. Aku menjambak rambut oppa dengan antusias. Eunhyuk dan Siwon berusaha melerai, tapi malah kena imbasnya juga.

"Hentikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Kenapa kalian seperti anak kecil ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik!" teriak Siwon tak kalah kesalnya denganku.

"Aku tidak peduli!" aku terus menjambak rambut oppa.

"Ya! Kali ini tolong dengarkan aku!" akhirnya Eunhyuk yang biasanya tak berdaya ikut angkat bicara. Anehnya aku menurutinya. Aku berhenti menjambak rambut oppa. Setelah itu kami duduk bersama dan berusaha membicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya aku memang sedikit keterlaluan," ucap oppa dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sedikit kau bilang?" kataku tak terima.

"Baiklah, agak banyak. Tapi, kau juga tak pernah minta maaf sejak kejadian itu. Hal ini membuatku kesal!" jawab oppa kembali meninggi.

"Yak!" Eunhyuk mengamuk lagi karna suara kami meninggi.

"Aku juga minta maaf karna berkomplot dengan Shindong untuk mengerjaimu. Tapi sungguh, awalnya aku hanya ingin membantunya, tapi..." kali ini guru olahragaku yang tak kusangka ikut andil dalam masalah ini, kembali bicara.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku jutek. Aku sudah tidak peduli kalau dia adalah guruku. Dia sudah benar-benar membuatku kesal dengan bekerja sama dengan penjahat seperti Shindong oppa.

"Tapi, akhirnya aku benar-benar ingin mengirim semua itu untukmu," jawabnya seperti tanpa dosa.

"Mwo?" teriakku dan Shindong oppa hampir bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku mulai ingin melakukannya dengan kemauanku sendiri. Ketika aku menghukummu, aku benar-benar tak tega. Tapi karna aku tau ada Ryeowook yang membantumu, maka aku tak khawatir. Aku hanya ingin menghindari kau curiga padaku. Tapi yang jelas, surat terakhir yang kuberikan padamu adalah isi hatiku yang sebenarnya". Aku tak tau harus menangis atau tertawa. Rasanya aku ingin menggigit telingaku sendiri (?).

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Shindong oppa pada guru olahragaku.

"Karna aku takut kau akan menghalangiku karna aku tau hubunganmu dengan adikmu tak begitu baik," jawab guru olahragaku dengan ekspresi yang tak kupahami.

"Tapi tetap saja, harusnya..." belum selesai Shindong oppa berbicara, aku memotongnya.

"Yak! Yang berhak marah di sini hanya aku. Aku seorang. Kalian semua tak berhak. Jadi berhenti bicara!". Aku mulai terengah-engah karna nafasku mulai tak beraturan.

"Boleh aku bicara?" hampir saja aku menggigit telinga seseorang lagi, tapi saat tau yang bicara adalah Eunhyuk, aku,

"Hm...bicaralah."

"Siwon-shi, sebenarnya aku membuang suratmu," ucap Eunhyuk membuat kami semua melongo.

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut. Aku dan Shindong oppa tak kalah terkejutnya. Mungkin yang dimaksud Eunhyuk adalah dia menjatuhkannya, dan dia tak tau kalau aku memungutnya dan sudah membacanya.

"Ne~. Aku membuang suratmu dan menggantinya dengan suratku sendiri. Aku rasa, aku tak bisa bohong kalau sejak pertama dia menyentuh tanganku, aku tak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan sesungguhnya aku sengaja agar bisa kepergok olehnya karna aku ingin dia menyentuh tanganku lagi". Rasanya aku kehilangan berat badanku seketika. Aku seperti mengambang di udara.

"Kau!" Siwon menarik leher baju Eunhyuk. Shindong oppa cuma mangap. Dan aku...

###

"Ayo cepat! Cepat!" ajakku pada namja di sebelahku.

"Pelan sedikit, aku hampir kehabisan nafas," jawabnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau letoy sekali sich jadi namja!" ucapku dengan nada menghina.

"Kau itu yang terlalu macho sebagai yeoja!" Kami pun berhenti dari pelarian setelah merasa cukup aman. Kami terduduk di bangku taman yang sejuk. Tak terlalu banyak orang di sana. Kami mengatur nafas kami yang tak teratur.

"Kau...kau...kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal aku sudah mengerjaimu," tanyanya kemudian.

"Molla..." jawabku dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kau ingin menghajarku di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Mwo?" ucapku sedikit kaget dengan perkiraannya.

"Aku pasrah jika kau ingin melakukan apa pun padaku," ucapnya lagi dengan wajah melas.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan wajah menatapnya.

"Karna aku pantas mendapatkannya," jawabnya polos.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ne~" jawabnya mantap.

"Aku adalah penggulat terhebat. Shindong oppa saja sering kalah dariku," jelasku sombong.

"Arasso~" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku juga jago karate," kembali kutekankan setiap perkataanku.

"Arasso~" jawabnya tetap yakin. Hening sejenak. Aku pun berpikir dengan otakku yang minim ini.

"Baiklah, aku takkan sungkan," ucapku akhirnya.

"Ne~" dia mengangguk cepat.

_Cuuuppps... _Tiba-tiba aku menyambar bibir Eunhyuk yang _sexy _itu.

"Mwo? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau pantas mendapatkannya!" ucapku pada Eunhyuk yang _shock _oleh perbuatanku yang brutal.

**_The End_**

**Kekekekeke...ceritanya bikin gubrak ya? Harap maklum, saya masih amatiran. Semoga menikmati ya ^^**


End file.
